Inflating inert gas into a hollow glass does not only contribute to improve the energy saving effect of the hollow glass, but also protect the film layer of off-line low irradiation film-coated glass. The inflating operation can be classified into two types, i.e., the manual and automatic operation in terms of its operating ways. The manual operation means that the inflating operation is performed with inflating device held by hand artificially, while the automatic operation can be further classified into internal inflation and external inflation, the internal inflation referring to an inflating operation in which the hollow glass is taken into an inflator by a transferring device before sheet combining, and the external inflation referring to an inflating operation in which the hollow glass is taken into an inflator by a transferring device after sheet combining. There are problems in the prior art that the internal inflation consumes a large amount of inert gas, and the inflating gas concentration is not stable, and the glass size is limited, and the manual inflation has lower working efficiency and a hollow glass with a large size can not be operated artificially.
At present, there is not yet an effective solution in respect to the problems of the inflating process in the prior art such as large consumption of inert gas, unstable inflating gas concentration as well as limitation of glass size.